Life on the Mountain
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Sequel to A Christmas Wedding on Walton's Mountain
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea to create this sequel from _Imaginer.012. _Without them, this story would not exist. Thank you! =) Enjoy =)

Drew and I had been staying with Mama and Daddy two months while Drew worked to build our house on the mountain. Ben and Daddy helped him after they worked in the mill all day. I tried to get him to let me help, but Drew wouldn't budge. Mama and I made sheets, curtains and a quilt for the house.

"I can't believe you are married and moving out on your own." Mary Ellen said and I smiled.

"You married Curt and Jonesy because you were the age I am now." Mary Ellen smiled.

"But you're the baby." She paused. "You aren't a baby anymore." Mama put her arm around my shoulders.

"You'll always be my baby Elizabeth." I smiled at her.

'You've been saying that since I was eight year old." Mama ran her hand over my hair.

"I still believe it." I hugged her.

"I'm glad to have you back. We missed you while you were in Arizona."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Elizabeth. I knew you'd marry that young man from the first time I met him. He really loves you." I nodded. I knew he did and I was glad mama could see that. Drew got along with my brothers and sisters, Mama and daddy, my nieces and nephews. The house can be cramped sometimes. I remember Erin and Paul had issues before they moved out because everybody lived here; but Drew embraces them and I'm glad Mary Ellen, Erin, Jason and John Boy don't live here anymore. Ben and Cindy live down the mountain with Charlie and Jim Bob lives at the airport. I think Mama's going to ask him to come back when Drew and I have our home. She hates the idea of him living out there.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

Living with John and Olivia was not the most ideal situation for me. I'd been to their house when everybody was home, but I love their daughter enough to live anywhere. I worked in the mill with John and Ben for years, so that's no different. Elizabeth walked out to the mill.

"I'm going crazy in the house. Can I help with anything out here?"

"Your mama needs your help Elizabeth." John said before I could respond.

"I never want to see another applesauce cake. We've made several already."

"Well, we can handle it here Elizabeth." She crossed her arms in frustration. She always looked beautiful when she was angry.

"I have a college degree you know." John looked at her.

"You have a degree in Botany. I'm proud of my youngest daughter, but that doesn't help in the mill honey." I walked over to her.

"I don' know why Daddy won't let me help. He never let any of us girls help in the mill."

"He loves you Elizabeth. You, Erin and Mary Ellen." I pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

"I know. But he could let us help sometimes."

"I love you." I kissed her and she smiled.

"I'll go visit with Cindy."

"Taking the truck?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I think walking in the fresh air will be good for me." She walked away and I stood there until I couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

I sighed walking to Ben and Cindy's house. I wanted to spend some time with my sister-in-law. I love having Cindy so close on the mountain. Especially since Mary Ellen and Erin both lived away from the mountain.

"So, how are thing going?" Cindy asked after we sat at the table drinking coffee. I smiled.

"Very well thank you." I responded. "Mama and daddy were very kind to let us stay with them for Drew to build the house. Especially since I haven't lived at home in over fifteen years."

"They still love you Elizabeth, you're their daughter." Cindy smiled. "So have you and Drew talked about children?"

"Cindy!" I exclaimed and then sighed. "We're too old."

"Elizabeth, that's not true." I sighed.

"Mama and daddy have so many grandchildren already. They won't notice if there aren't any new ones." Cindy touched my hand.

"You were so gentle with John Curtis, Virginia and Charlie. Not to mention the others. You need somebody who can call you mama. Drew wants that. Deep inside I'm sure you do too." I stared into space. I knew what she was saying, but I wasn't sure I was able to comprehend it. By the time Mama was my age she had already had 9 children, including two that passed away. I couldn't be a mother; that would be crazy. I didn't want to take something away from Drew, but I wasn't sure if I could do it. We've only been married a few months, I should talk to him. I would just as soon as I got home.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the kitchen with Mama later in the day. We had made dinner and were talking while Daddy, Ben and Drew were outside.

"There is so much to talk about," I said, "Drew and I have been close for so many years, but what about our lives before we met? That was fifteen years of life and adventure." I stated and Mama looked at me.

"Maybe you should be talking to Drew instead of me," she replied and I sighed.

"Would he still love me if he knew I had nightmares growing up, or broke my legs? I was stolen from the family by a crazy man on the mountain. I've always loved Drew, but can he love everything in my past?" Mama touched my hand.

"Are you worried about the past or do you still doubt his love for you," she looked into my eyes, "he loves you Elizabeth. There isn't any way around it. Drew loves you." I smiled.

"Thanks Mama." I kissed her and walked outside. Drew walked towards the house as I closed the screen door. "Hi Drew."

"Elizabeth," he smiled.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," he reached for my hand.

"Can we go into the woods?" I questioned.

"There wouldn't be a better place to walk," we walked towards the woods, "what's wrong Elizabeth?" I knew I couldn't hide anything from him, but I was grateful for that. I was scared that he could see my fear and doubt. That led into my worry about children. I wasn't sure he'd want to have a child with everything I'd held back. I sighed.

"I just had a few things to talk to you about." We walked up to Drucilla's Pond and sat down on the rock. "I've had a lot on my mind," I started and Drew looked at me.

"Elizabeth?"

"I love you Drew, but I was afraid you couldn't truly love me."

"Oh Elizabeth," Drew said. I shook my head and continued. There was a thick tight knot in my throat, making it hard to speak or swallow.

"When I was little, I witnessed something from the carnival Ferris Wheel. I started having nightmares and I was sleep walking," I sighed, "Mama was afraid for a while that I was going to hurt myself."

"That's not bad. Everybody has nightmares. Sleepwalking isn't negative. It wouldn't make me stop loving you," I smiled and tried to swallow.

"That's not all though," I replied. He sat patiently on the rock next to me. "I broke my legs when I was twelve. I was walking on the logs my brothers were supposed to set on the truck. They rolled off the pile and pinned me down. The logs landed on my legs. They were afraid I wouldn't walk again. I was in the hospital for a long time." I sighed remembering the event as if it happened yesterday. "Then years ago, I was taken away from my family by a man on the mountain named Job. Mary Ellen didn't think a 14 year old girl should have to get married so young. When she disappeared he came and got me on the road after going to Ike's. I was there several days."

"I remember that. John had most of the mountain looking for you. I helped Sheriff Bridges and Fanny Tatum." I nodded.

"So much has happened; I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me." Drew pushed my hair behind my shoulder. I could feel his gentle eyes looking at me.

"Elizabeth, none of what you have told me would make me change my feelings. I love you and I have for almost twenty years. I'm glad you finally realized how you felt."

"I've loved you Drew. I told my daddy after World War II that I wanted to marry you. I'd been sure of that since I met you," I stated and he smiled.

"You were a normal child. That's all."

"What about children?" I questioned.

"Children? You've thought about us having children?" He asked and I laughed.

"I have six older brothers and sisters, and then plenty of nieces and nephews. I can't help but think about children at some point in my life," I sighed, "but I'm not sure how I feel." He touched my hand.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, it's just a feeling; but I do love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, "we're married and going to spend the next fifty years or so together. We'll have plenty of these moments."

"I'm glad. I've waited a long time to be married to you," I smiled and kissed him.

**A/N: I have written this because several of you have asked me for a new chapter. I am not sure when I will get to Chapter 3... So PLEASE just be patient with me =) Read other stories in the Waltons fandom, or read some stories of another fandom. You just might like it =) **


End file.
